plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Primal Wall-nut
Primal Wall-nut 'hay (tạm dịch: ''Hồ Đào Nguyên Thủy) 'là cây thứ hai lấy được trong thế giới Jurassic Marsh trong [[Plants vs. Zombies 2|''Plants vs. Zombies 2]]''. ''Đúng như cái tên đã chỉ ra, nó là phiên bản nguyên thủy của Wall-nut. Nó tốn nhiều hơn 25 Mặt trời so với phiên bản hiện đại, nhưng có sức chống chịu tương đương và khôi phục nhanh hơn. Thêm nữa, nó có thể chịu được tới ba cú đập của Gargantuar, cũng như ba cú vồ của All-Star Zombie hay các zombie có khả năng giết ngay khác (ví dụ như đòn tấn công bằng laze của Tiến sĩ Zomboss), thay vì chỉ một, tương tự như Spikerock. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Fast Primal Wall-nuts cost a bit more than typical Wall-nuts, but they can be planted much more quickly. "Grunt," explains Primal Wall-nut. "Grunt oog grunt-grunt," he goes on to say. "Ook-urg grunty grunt grunt," he concludes. A nut of many opinions, is Primal Wall-nut. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 75 CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao khôi phục: Nhanh Hồ Đào Nguyên Thủy tốn nhiều Mặt trời hơn một chút so với Wall-nut, nhưng chúng có thể trồng nhanh hơn. "Gừ," Hồ Đào Nguyên Thủy nói. "Gừ ừừừ gừ-gừ," anh ta nói tiếp. "Ư-ừừừ gầm gừ gừ," anh kết luận. Một cây hồ đào nhiều lời, chính là Hồ Đào Nguyên Thủy. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Primal Wall-nut sẽ tạo ra một bộ giáp đá với hình vẽ một cây Wall-nut trên đó. Bộ giáp này chịu được 160 phát cắn hoặc một cú đập của Gargantuar, nâng khả năng chịu đựng của một cây Primal Wall-nut lên tổng cộng 240 phát cắn hay 4 cú đập. Chiến thuật Trong nhiều trường hợp, Primal Wall-nut có thể được coi là phiên bản nâng cấp cực giá trị của Wall-nut. Mặc dù nó tốn nhiều hơn 25 Mặt trời so với cây hiện đại, thời gian khôi phục nhanh hơn đáng kể khiến điều đó không có gì đáng bàn. Nó cũng giúp người chơi có nhiều thời gian hơn để trang bị vũ khí lúc đầu, cũng như chắp vá lại hàng phòng thủ lúc sau của màn chơi. Primal Wall-nut phát huy tác dụng rất tốt trong việc cản trở Gargantuar trong các màn thường nhờ khả năng chống chịu của nó, thậm chí việc người chơi đặt hai hay ba cây liên tiếp để dễ bề tiêu diệt Gargantuar cũng rất đáng đồng tiền bát gạo. Primal Wall-nut cũng có thể chặn đứng vĩnh viễn một Gargantuar đơn lẻ, miễn là người chơi có Wall-nut First Aid, vì thời gian khôi phục của nó nhanh hơn thời gian Gargantuar có thể phá hủy hoàn toàn nó. Dùng Primal Wall-nut để bảo vệ những điểm then chốt trong thế giới Frostbite Caves, hay những điểm zombie bị co cụm lại do Sweet Potato/Garlic cũng khá có hiệu quả, vì thời gian khôi phục nhanh giúp người chơi dễ dàng trồng lại nó để xử lý áp lực từ nhiều hàng liên tiếp được. Ưu điểm này cũng khiến Primal Wall-nut là một lựa chọn sáng suốt cho việc chặn sóng âm của Hair Metal Gargantuar trong thế giới Neon Mixtape Tour, mặc dù cũng nên cân nhắc rằng nó không hề bất khả xâm phạm trước sóng âm đó, và tất nhiên có thể bị áp đảo trước số lượng khổng lồ Gargantuar ở các màn cao hơn của Greatest Hits. Tuy nhiên, nên lưu ý là trong các màn Last Stand không có sự xuất hiện của Gargantuar, mang Wall-nut theo sẽ có hiệu quả hơn, vì chúng tốn ít Mặt trời hơn. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Nó là cây phòng thủ duy nhất có khả năng chịu được hơn một cú đập của Gargantuar hay một cú vồ của All-Star Zombie mà không cần Plant Food, mặc dù máu của nó chỉ tương đương một cây Wall-nut, cây không có khả năng này. ** Nó cũng chịu được tên lửa và laze bắn ra bởi Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. * Khi được cho Plant Food, bộ giáp đá của Primal Wall-nut sẽ bao kín lấy nó, kể cả mắt, không như những cây phòng thủ khác khi được cho Plant Food, mắt chúng vẫn nhìn thấy được. Điều này có lẽ là vì bộ giáp của Hồ Đào Nguyên Thủy được thiết kế để trông như hóa thạch, phù hợp với thế giới nó được giới thiệu (Jurassic Marsh). Xem thêm * Wall-nut Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Jurasscic Marsh Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh